A Beautiful Goodbye
by Axelsboyeee
Summary: Axel and Roxas have had enough of the Organization and run for it, but they don't stay hidden for long so they choose to go out there own way and not the "Superiors". Warning Yaoi sex ... one-shot not really related to game...


Warning Yaoi one-shot

Pairing - Axel/Roxas

Disclaimer - I don't own Kingdom Hearts… Simple as that.

This is my first time writing something and actually putting it on … umm please no flames, I don't mind constructive criticism, and you probably wont find anymore stories/one-shots/anything by me anymore :P shy writer -blushes-

Inspired by Song Watchout! There's Ghosts - A Beautiful Goodbye

Roxas POV

The flames where all around us, but we weren't afraid we had put them there ourselves.

"Roxy im glad we made this decision, to get away from the Organization together. It was good and peaceful while it lasted" he smiled down at me, but I could see the hurt in his eyes as the flames were slowly getting closer to us.

"Axel you know I love you right, and I wouldn't want anything more then to die right here with you by my side" I smiled lovingly up at him, I knew it sounded corny but it was true. We knew the Organization was going to kill us anyway so we just thought we would help them a bit and go out in our own way.

He stared at me for awhile and then unexpectedly bent down and captured my lips in a soft loving kiss. He looked intently into my eyes. "I love you too Roxy, I wish you didn't have to go through this, its all my fault this happened" he looked down shamefully and his eyes filled with hurt. I didn't like seeing him like this and I wanted our last moments together to be special.

I tip his chin up with my hand and stare into his eyes determinedly, I gave him a sweet kiss on his left cheek, then the jaw bone then nervously kissed his lips. I swiped my tongue on his lips asking for entrance which I was granted and I nervously tried to become a bit dominant by letting my tongue explore his mouth. The kiss became more heated as our tongues started battling, he became dominant easily and started stroking the back of my head. Just that small touch made the small hairs on my neck stand up as a tingling feeling went through me.

We ended up sitting down in the middle of the flames and I became very heated, and not from the flames but something else, I've felt it before many times but it will never seize it amaze me how easy it was for him to get me heated like that. But the upper part of it was that I could do the same thing to him, if not quicker.

I smirked into the kiss and then pulled away, he looked at me with pouty eyes, but there was defiantly lust in there as well. I straddled him and unbuttoned his shirt slowly. Once all the buttons were undone it slid down easily on Axel's thin arms. As soon as it was off I dove forward and licked and bit at his neck, making him moan as I found his sensitive spots. He hissed a little as I found my favorite spot between his nipples, why it was his most sensitive spot I don't know but I didn't care as long as I could here his moans. His voice turns me on sometimes but his moans drive me crazy.

I decide to do something to make those moans louder I rolled my hips into his and listened to his loud moan, glad I got the response I wanted. Then he decided it was his turn to tease me I guess.

"Roxas, stop teasing me you little bastard" he said through clenched teeth making him hiss, I could tell it was playful though.

"hehe… I cant help it Ax, you know I love the sound of your moans" I smirked at him and was about to start teasing him more when he pushed me back and onto the laminate flooring. The smirk on his face told me that I was going to regret teasing him, but I never have so far.

His eyes seemed to glint as he went for my jeans belt. He swiped it off quickly bending it and snapping it making me make a small whimper at the sound it made. He grinned, that grin always makes me melt, he threw the belt into the fire. I stared at it for awhile, watching it burn knowing that that would be me soon. I was a little afraid, but that small bit of fear will never rival the fear I have of the Organization. Thinking about them made me think back on the stealing, assassinations we had to do, and worst of all the rape we all endured from Xemnas or "Superior" he liked to be called. Most of my fear was gone now, knowing that I was going to die soon, and having Axel here made things all the better because now I wasn't afraid at all.

Axel bent down and unzipped my jeans with his mouth. I licked my lips as they got dry watching him and moaned lowly when my member got slightly free from my tight pants, now all Axel would have to do is take them completely off. I stared at him, and I knew that I had lust in my eyes, but so did Axel as he stared at me while taking off my pants. Axel's eyes seemed to be more breathtaking now because of the small reflection of the fire in his eyes. I always loose myself in those eyes, and I found myself lost in them yet again.

I sharply took in a breath and took my gaze off him to see that he had gotten my pants completely off and that he had my boxers off as well and was now in the process of playfully licking the tip of my painfully hard member. How he had done all that without me knowing will always be a mystery.

As he played with the tip and dipped his hot tongue in the slit, I screamed and grabbed onto his red hair pulling lightly. Then he blew his hot breath over the head, I took a sharp intake of air and squeezed my eyes shut. Then he took me into his mouth.

"Nn , A-Ax-Axel" I moaned out his name as he took my full member into his mouth.

"Hmmmmm" he hummed. Which drove me absolutely crazy as the vibrations went through me and made me shiver uncontrollably with the pleasure it gave me. He then looked up at me and I looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

"d-don't stop , please don't stop" I cried out as he then looked back down and began to bob up and down very fast. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as he kept bobbing his head and I stared as his hair bobbed with it. Then I felt the pressure in my stomach knowing I was at my limit, the pleasure just to much.

"Axeeeel , im g-gunna --" then a large scream erupted from my throat. As I screamed in pure bliss and pleasure he drank up my seed, making sure not to loose any of it, as if it were everything.

"Mmm , Roxy you taste so sweet, yet slightly salty…hehe you taste like sea salt ice-cream" he smiled down at me and then climbed up over me and kissed me letting me taste myself. And surprisingly cum doesn't actually taste that bad, now I wouldn't go around drinking it constantly but im just saying I love sea salt ice-cream and this tastes a lot like it.

As we battled for dominance again, Axel won the battle, no surprise there. I started feeling slightly needy as I began getting hard again and wanted axel inside of me…badly. I started to undue his belt, but was having a lot of difficulty due to the kiss as he started to stroke his tongue roughly against mine making me loose concentration, I moaned into the kiss.

Where I was having so much trouble with his belt he smirked into the kiss and started to undue the belt himself. As soon as the belt was gone I pulled away from him and pushed him back again. He looked at me through half-lidded eyes full of lust and love as I took off his jeans and boxers at the same time to go quicker, im not very patient. Once I see his hard large member I lick my lips as they dried again.

"I …need …you…inside me…NOW" I said threw pants, I was rather demanding but Axel liked that about me…sometimes. I decided I didn't want to be prepared or I didn't need any lubricant of any kind cause I didn't want to wait. I crawled up him and then raised myself over his hard member I could feel heat coming off it and new he was painfully hard and I was more then willing to fix it. I lowered my body and sucked in a breath as pain shot through me as I lowered slowly onto his member.

I dismissed the pain and just stayed in one spot for a bit as I waited for the uncomfortable feeling to leave me and then I felt his hands on my hips and I opened my eyes looking down at him and gave him a quick nod that said "im ready".

We moaned together as he lifted me a bit and I used my legs to keep a good speed as I road him. Rocking my hips a little more every time Axel thrust into me each time feeling better then the time before the last. He leaned up and stared to nip at my neck, I moaned and arched my back a bit, which in turn made it a little easier for Axel to get at me neck I then tipped my head back to give him even more access to my pale neck.

He bit really hard in one spot and I made I loud whimper and a few tears escaped my eyes as he licked at in a way of apologizing to me. His large cock kept thrusting in and out, but then he hit the spot that made me see stars.

"Ahh!, A-Axeeel…feels ..so g-good, …hit it again" I moaned out, in return I got a growl from him as he repeatedly hit my prostate that made so much pleasure shoot threw me I didn't know how much more I could take this bliss that I was receiving from him.

"Roxas" he moaned "your ….sooo … tiiightt, feels…..amazing" he panted out. And then I felt it the feeling of loosing it was coming near yet again as I rode Axel. "Nn , Roxas Im not gonna last much longer" he whispered in my ear as he kept thrusting into me.

"A-Ahh! , Nnnn , Axel" I moaned as his hot breath still ghosted on my ear and I shivered a little. Then my muscles were giving me there warning that I was close to being finished. "Axel, im-im gonna-" and then yet again I was cut off by my own release and my hot seed squirt out like a fountain and landed in between us, my back arching and head bobbing back as I screamed. My muscles contracted onto Axel's cock and he screamed as he hit his climax, his seed entering me making me arch my back even more if possible, and we both fell limp in each others arms.

He pulled out of me, I whimpered as the feeling of his cock exited my entrance and I closed my eyes as I rested my head on Axel's chest listening as his heartbeat slowed down. I sighed contently and then raised my head to see that the flames had come a lot closer during the time we had used for our "special moment".

I looked at Axel and he looked at me we both had content smiles on our faces, we kissed one last time, it was a very sweet, gentle kiss, before we just lid down and cuddled each other.

"I love you Roxas, so much, I know that once we are gone from here and go into the next life, god , or whatever being controls the worlds will let us be together again, we are bonded for all our lives, I just know it" He whispered this into my ear and I started to feel the heat from the fire a lot on my back as I buried my face into the crook of his neck.

"I love you too Axel, and I know we are bonded and that will never change as long as our souls roam around the worlds" I murmured back to him, starting to feel really sleepy.

"yeah, …Roxas?" he asked.

"Mmm?" I was to tired to answer and the heat from the fire was sort of putting me to sleep and not to mention the fact that he's rubbing my ear, it was lulling me to sleep as well.

"I'll meet you in the next life" he whispered to me seeming tired himself. I didn't answer do to after he spoke I had fallin' asleep and new I wasn't getting back up as both our bodies would be engulfed in flames. We were gone now from this life and now we were headed to the next one, hoping that this one would bring us happiness and less pain.


End file.
